


Writer's Block

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new poem. This is the most recent and only thing I've written in longer than I care to remember. It's rather an accurate portrait of where my writing is at the mo.
> 
> Originally posted 9-24-05.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

It took more courage than I thought I possessed at the time  
To write that first scene  
But what started as difficult soon became like breathing  
Words flowed from my fingers like water  
Writing gave me peace and purpose  
Now, I struggle to put words on a page  
The well appears to have dried up and I have to start over

Lives left unfinished  
Stories yet to unfold  
It’s all there in my head  
But I can’t make sense of it

The path from my mind to the page is dark and uncertain  
So many ideas  
So much I want to share  
If I could just capture one thread  
It might all unravel into a semblance of order

I can’t give this up  
Writing keeps me sane  
I want that peaceful river back  
The dam is going to burst  
I hope

My thoughts won’t quiet  
But when I try to put them down  
Everything is jumbled  
It’s crap, all of it

I’m not being too hard on myself  
There is just no coherency anymore  
Just scenes and wishes, but no true story  
I ache to finish what I’ve started,  
But the door to the rest of the tale refuses to open

I haven’t abandoned my characters  
I just don’t have what they need right now  
I have to believe that I will return to them someday

Until then, I wander this path  
Uncertain and alone 

-30-


End file.
